black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rahab Barisol
Rahab Barisol, later known as the Demon of Envy, was one of the demons residing in the vessels of sin and the mother of Levia Barisol. Originally one of the survivors of the Second Period's destruction, she was sealed with her fellow kin in Sin before escaping and reincarnating as a demon. Taking dual blades as her vessel, the demon caused numerous incidents over the centuries to spread malice. History Early Life In the Second Period, Rahab Barisol became a psychiatrist and deputy director at Held Yggdra's clinic and research institute. Entertaining many, many lovers, she eventually had a daughter Levia Barisol, though she never knew who the father was. After Levia undertook her studies of the mind, Rahab instructed her in the Swap Technique. As the Second Period began to collapse due to HERs contaminating the world, Rahab and 71 other scientists, including Levia, boarded one of several spaceships intended to travel to inhabitable planets and repopulate them, theirs under the name Climb One. On the Climb One, Rahab romanced Gilles Derais, an astrophysicist who entertained several other lovers. As they lost contact with all their fellow spaceships, the crew of the Climb One realized they were the last inhabitants of Earth and decided to create a new species in the image of earthlings. After finding a new planet to inhabit, they set about constructing the new world and species. During this process Seth Twiright, a HER who had secretly boarded the Climb One, instigated the deaths of 62 of the crew members and contaminated the new species to have a possibility of developing HER Syndrome; included in these deaths were Gilles' lovers, killed by Rahab herself out of envy. The remaining crew, including Rahab, proposed they reincarnate as gods into the world to guide the humans, unaware several among the crew were now themselves HERs. When their colleagues Held Yggdra and Luna Hazuki disagreed, Rahab joined the ensuing fight and was killed along with everyone else when it caused the Climb One to crash, leaving behind only her spirit data. Rahab and her colleagues remained trapped in the Climb One for some time while the new species of humans began building their societies; eventually, the humans of Levianta discovered the Climb One and established it as a holy relic called the "Sin" ark. Trivia * The demon's representative sin is derived from Envy of the Seven Deadly Sins. * Rahab manifests her demonic form as a fish; the Leviathan is sometimes portrayed as a sea monster. * The beliefs surrounding Rahab's mermaid form match the Japanese myth of the Ningyo, whose flesh is believed to grant one immortality when consumed; Jakoku, where Rahab transformed herself into a mermaid, is inspired by Japan. * Rahab's humanoid form is described as being a blonde middle-aged woman. * A "Barisol" is mentioned to be the parent of Behemo Barisol; however, it is unknown whether they have the same first name or gender as Rahab. Etymology * In medieval Jewish folklore, the name Rahab refers to a sea monster; in Biblical passages, the name was used to refer specifically to the Leviathan, the patron demon of Envy. * The name Rahab also refers to a prostitute from Jericho who helped the Israelites capture her city, paralleling Rahab Barisol's promiscuity. Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:The Daughter of Evil Category:The Tailor of Enbizaka Category:Clockwork Lullaby Series Category:Octo Family Category:Sudou Family Category:Jakoku Category:Envy Category:The Muzzle of Nemesis Category:LunariaAsmr